marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Dope Show
«The Dope Show» —en español: «El show de las drogas»—, es la canción número 2 del álbum Mechanical Animals (1998) y sencillo principal del mismo. Fue lanzado para promover el álbum el 15 de septiembre de 1998. Musicalmente, maneja los géneros Glam rock y alternativo. Comercialmente, la pista fue un completo éxito, logró alcanzar los Top 30 de los mas vendidos en mas de cinco países, además fue el primer sencillo de la banda en lograr entrar al conteo Billboard Hot 100, sin embargo esto fue en su versión extendida llamada Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles logrando el puesto número 122 de entre los sencillos mas vendidos en Estados Unidos. Cabe destacar que la pista recibió una nominación al Grammy Awards como Mejor interpretación de Hard Rock. Antecedentes Tras la polémica presentación de la banda en los MTV Video Music Awards en 1997, Marilyn Manson fue nuevamente invitado para presentarse, sin embargo la banda aun no lanzaba Mechanical Animals y no sostenía ninguna canción en la radio, entonces se lanzó anticipadamente «The Dope Show» por MTV, este sin tener sencillo físico que lo respaldara e inmediatamente se convirtió en un éxito televisivo. Listado de canciones CD Single - UK, AUS & JPN #The Dope Show #Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) (Live) #Apple of Sodom (Live) #The Beautiful People (Live) (solo en Japón) Vynil #The Dope Show Video musical thumb|left|125 pxEl video musical fue dirigido por Paul Hunter y hace distintos homenajes a los filmes The Man Who Fell to Earth y The Holy Mountain. Por otro lado, «The Dope Show» hace referencia a la portada de su respectivo álbum.Después de su éxito televisivo, «The Dope Show» logró ser nominado como Mejor interpretación de Hard Rock en los Grammy y ganó el premio de Mejor cinematografía en los MTV Video Music Awards en su edición de 1999. Apariciones La pista aparece en el recopilatorio Lest We Forget: The Best Of (2004). Letra The drugs they say Make us feel so hollow We love in vain Narcissistic and so shallow The cops and queers To swim you have to swallow Hate today There's no love for tomorrow We're all stars now in the dope show There's lots of pretty, pretty ones That want to get you high But all the pretty, pretty ones Will leave you low And blow your mind We're all stars now in the dope show They love you when you're on all the covers When you're not then they love another The drugs they say Are made in California We love your face We'd really like to sell you The cops and queers Make good-looking models I hate today Who will I wake up with tomorrow? There's lots of pretty, pretty ones That want to get you high But all the pretty, pretty ones Will leave you low And blow your mind They love you when you're on all the covers When you're not then they love another We're all stars now in the dope show Categoría:Mechanical Animals Era Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones nominadas al Grammy